


Thrawn

by sleepyowlet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, blue man hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: Guess who's back on her bullshit!Thrawn has always been my favourite Star Wars character (sorry, Kylo Ben), and this is the third attempt within two decades. No, you shall never see the first two, they are banned to the gherkin glass.Painted in MyPaint (because MyPaint is love) and it's all in one layer. No weird choppy silhouettes this time!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Thrawn




End file.
